Forbidden Love
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry ist unsterblich verliebt. In wen? das fragt sich Hermine und quetscht ihn aus...


**Disclaimer:** Alsooooo, nix gehört mir, Charaktere gehören alle J.K. Rowling! Diese Story ist meiner Phantasie entsprungen und ich verdiene kein geld damit.

**Warnings:** Slash, Lehrer/Schüler

**Anm.:** Könnte etwas kitschig werden zum Schluss hin

**Forbidden Love**

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch letzte Woche?"

Die braunhaarige nickte ihrem Gegenüber zu. „Wir waren am See baden..."begann der andere wieder.

_**Flashback**_

„_Das tut gut nach all dem Stress diese Woche!"meinte Harry als er sich auf den duftenden Rasen legte. Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und benutzte sie so als Kissen._

_Er schloss die Augen und genoss die sonne, die auf seinen nur mit einer Badehose bekleideten Körper prallte._

„_Ja da hast du Recht!"gab Hermine wieder und gesellte sich zu Harry auf den Boden._

„_Ich geh ins Wasser kommt ihr mit?"fragte Ron und hüpfte freudig auf und ab._

„_Nee lass ma Ron, später vielleicht."antwortete Harry und genoss weiterhin die warmen Strahlen auf seiner gut gebräunten Haut._

„_Keine Lust, aber sieh, da kommen Dean, Seamus und Neville, vielleicht hast du bei denen mehr Glück!"wimmelte sie den Rothaarigen ab, welcher auch sofort den drei anderen Gryffindors entgegen gelaufen kam._

_Hermine beobachtete noch, wie die vier ins Wasser liefen und sich eine Wasserschlacht anfingen._

_Sie räusperte sich „Hrrm, ähm... Harry?"_

_Angesprochener öffnete die Augen und sah fragend in die seiner besten Freundin._

„_Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?"_

„_Ja, klar!"er setzte sich auf um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können._

„_Na ja, es gibt da, ähm... so ein Gerücht."Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Also, ähm... und eigentlich liegt dieses Gerücht nicht wirklich falsch, denn du benimmst dich wirklich, ähm... in letzter Zeit komisch."_

„_Was willst du mir damit sagen?" lächelte Harry sie an, da eigentlich ständig Gerüchte über ihn in Umlauf waren._

„_Also, ähm... man sagt sich so, dass du verliebt bist..."_

_Harry unterbrach Hermine, bevor sie aussprechen konnte._

„_Ich bin nicht verliebt" antwortete er etwas zu schnell, für Hermines Geschmack._

„_Aber, Harry! Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen, auch wenn du verliebt bist, bestreite es nicht! Sonst wärst du nämlich jetzt nicht so rot geworden!"_

„_Ich bin in niemanden verliebt, klar!"sprach Harry leise und langsam, aber man konnte heraushören, dass er sehr wütend war. Er stand abrupt auf und stapfte davon._

_**Flashback Ende**_

„Genau da, sorry noch mal, ich wollte dich echt nicht so anfahren."reumütig blickte Harry auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Das war wirklich nicht besonders nett von dir, aber ich vergebe dir noch mal."

Harry lächelte sie dankend an und „Ja!"

Hermine verstand nicht was Harry damit meinte und fragte deshalb nach „Was, ja?"

Harry räusperte sich „Ja ich bin in jemanden verliebt."

„Wusst ich's doch. Und in wen, wenn ich fragen darf?"die Neugierde in Hermine war mal wieder erwacht.

„Zuerst muss ich dir noch gestehen, Hermine ich bin schwul."

Hermine wurde blass, so geschockt war sie, aber nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie die Nachricht verarbeitet hatte, nickte sie ihm lächelnd zu.

„Wie du bist nicht sauer oder so was findest es nicht eklig?"fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du kannst ja nichts für deine Neigung und außerdem verstehe ich ganz gut, was du an einem männlichen Körper finden kannst."Sie grinste Harry an und errötete leicht, sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt mit jemanden anderen über so etwas zu reden.

Doch gespannt war sie immer noch, weswegen sie ihn auch gleich weiter löcherte. „Wer ist es denn nun, der dein Herz gestohlen hat?"sie wurde wieder blass „Doch nicht etwa Ron?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend mit dem Kopf, was bei Hermine ein erleichtertes Seufzen hervorrief. Sie riet weiter.

„Dean, Seamus oder etwa Neville?"

„Kein Gryffindor."

„Oh, na dann vielleicht Ernie oder Justin? Auch nicht?"

„Nein er ist auch kein Hufflepuff."

In Hermine arbeitete es auf Hochtouren, es war kein Gryff und auch kein Hufflepuff, also kann es nur ein Ravenclaw sein, dachte sie sich.

„Damian McGregory, Ravenclaw!" rief Hermine aus, sie hatte Harry letzte Woche nach dem Quidditchspiel mit ihm reden gesehen.

Doch auch diesmal wurde sie enttäuscht. Und nun wurde sie schon zum sicher tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag blass.

„Es ist doch nicht etwa Malfoy?!" rief sie verzweifelt aus.

„Arghh, Hermine!! Wie kannst du nur? Ich würde niemals mit so einem arroganten, kleinen, schleimigen Papisöhnchen... Gott Hermine! Wie kannst du mir so einen schlechten Geschmack zutrauen?"

Hermine war auf einmal ziemlcih klein laut und grummelte nur etwas in der Richtung „hätt ja sein könn."

Harry beruhigte sich wieder und fragte nun seinerseits „Willst du es nun wissen oder möchtest du noch weiter Raten spielen, denn geh ich nämlich, ich hab Hunger."

„Nein, nein. Ich will es endlich wissen sag schon."drängte Hermine.

„Okay,... den, den ich liebe, hach er ist einfach anbetungswürdig, er ist grazil, er ist etwas älter, kann gut mit den Händen umgehen, der Körper ist ein Traum und seine Augen sie sind so..."

„Komm zum Punkt, ich dachte du hast Hunger."Unterbrach Hermine den schwärmenden Harry.

„Ich liebe Severus Snape!"sprach Harry sein bisher tiefstes Geheimnis aus und wartete auf eine Reaktion seiner Freundin, doch die schien wie erstarrt.

„Bitte Hermine, das darfst du keinem erzählen!"bat Harry ernst.

„A...aber Harry, er ist unser Lehrer! Du liebst ihn ganz sicher nicht!"widersprach Hermine.

„Ja ich weiß."Harry senkte traurig seinen Kopf.

Er spürte, wie die Tränen in ihm aufstiegen, entschuldigte sich und verließ das Zimmer. Er ging etwa schneller als normal durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron kam ihn entgegen und fragte ihn, ob er nicht Lust auf eine Partie Schach hätte.

Doch Harry meinte nur abweisend, dass er jetzt nicht wolle. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und lief nun durch die Gänge. Er durchquerte das große Tor und hielt erst an der großen Eiche vor dem See.

Dort sank er an dem Baum weinend runter.

Eigentlich dürfte er jetzt schon gar nicht mehr draußen sein, aber das war ihm egal. Er war einfach nur traurig, darüber, dass Hermine nicht verstand, dass er den Tränkelehrer aus tiefstem Herzen liebte. Aber auch darüber, dass sie ihn mal wieder daran erinnert hatte, dass er niemals mit ihm glücklich werden konnte.

Irgendwann, es waren bestimmt schon mehrere Stunden vergangen, waren Harrys Tränen versiegt und er trottete wie betäubt zurück in sein Haus.

Ein Schatten trennte sich von der Häuserwand um regelrecht wieder ins Gebäude zu schweben. Doch ging die Person nicht ihren normalen Weg, sie ging irgendwo links ab und stand vor einem Gemälde auf dem eine fette Dame abgebildet war.

Harry schaute nicht auf, wo er hin lief, er zitterte vor Kälte. Auf einmal stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Harry taumelte und wäre auch hingefallen, hätte ihn nicht die Person aufgefangen mit der er zusammen geprallt war.

Harry sah aus seinen immer noch rot verquollenen Augen nach oben und blickte in zwei tief schwarze, wie er diese Augen liebte.

Harry konnte seinen Blick gar nicht mehr abwenden und dort wo ihn sein Tränkelehrer berührte verteilte sich Wärme in seinem Körper.

„In mein Büro, Potter!" sprach Snape, seine Stimme klang samtig und weich in seinen Ohren.

Harry nickte zwar bewegte sich aber kein Stückchen vom Fleck, so gebannt war er.

„Sofort!"befahl er und ließ Harrys Hüfte los, die er umklammert hatte, um dem Gryffindor halt zu geben. Snape ging voran die Treppen hinunter.

Harry folgte ihm, wobei er von Snapes Po hypnotisiert wurde. Und dann auf einmal stieß Harry wieder mit Snape zusammen, der stehen geblieben war und sich umgedreht hatte, da sie schon an seinem Büro angekommen waren.

Und wieder wurde Harry vor dem Fallen abgehalten. Snapes Arme schlangen um seinen Körper und er verspürte das unbändige Verlangen sich an den warmen Körper zu schmiegen.

Er war gar nicht in der Lage darüber nachzudenken, was er da machte. Er folgte einfach nur seinem Gefühl und es fühlte sich wirklich unglaublich an. Doch der Ältere schob ihn entschieden von sich.

Snape ging in sein Büro und rief Harry zu, dass er sich auf den Sessel setzen sollte.

Das was da eben geschehen war, war Harry ziemlich peinlich, weswegen er nun mit einem hochroten Kopf auf dem riesigen schwarzen Sessel hockte und darauf wartete hingerichtet zu werden.

Harry beobachtete Snape neugierig. Sein Lehrer hatte sich nämlich zwei Gläser geschnappt, war kurz in dem Raum dahinter verschwunden, der wohl zu seinen Gemächern gehörte und kam wenig später wieder.

Die Gläser gefüllt mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit und einer Olive darin.

Snape stellte ein Glas davon vor Harry ab und eines behielt er in der Hand um daran zu nippen. „Trink schon das ist nicht vergiftet."Snapes Mundwinkel waren ein klein wenig nach oben gerichtet, als er dies zu Harry sagte.

Harry hatte das bemerkt, was bei ihm noch schnelleres Herzklopfen veranlasste, als er so schon hatte. Das war wirklich ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln und es gehörte nur ihm allein.

Harry grinste leicht zurück und nahm das Glas, dass Snape ihm vorher hingestellt hatte. Er roch an der Flüssigkeit, sie duftete süßlich, beinahe so wie dieses klare süße Sprudelzeugs von den Muggeln, das er mal getrunken hatte.

Er nippte vorsichtig daran, es schmeckte auch süßlich, aber er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass da wohl Alkohol drinne sein musste.

„Was ist das?"fragte er seinen Tränkemeister, der ihn die ganze Zeit mit den Augen gefolgt war.

„Martini, Bianco. Für etwas, dass Muggel gemacht haben schmeckt es schon ganz gut."

Harry klappte der Mund auf, Snape? Und Muggelzeugs? Das war ja etwas ganz neues, aber er freute sich über die Offenheit seines Lehrers, der erzählte sicher nicht jedem, dass Muggel etwas gut könnten.

„Mach den Mund zu und guck nicht so, ja ich Severus Snape trinke Muggelzeugs, aber dafür schmeckt Martini einfach göttlich!"schwärmte Snape, die Stimme aber in ein und dem gleichen kühlen Ton gehalten.

Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber, nippten an und ab mal an ihrem Glas, bis es leer war und sie die Olive aßen, die auf einem Zahnstocher darin lag, voll gesogen mit Alkohol.

Auf einmal stand Snape auf, stellte sein Glas ab und ging zu Harry, um ihn dessen Glas auch abzunehmen und auf den Tisch zu stellen. Harrys Herz fing wieder heftig an zu klopfen, wie Snape so näher kam, seine Hände die seinen streiften, als sie ihm das Glas abnahmen.

Oh mein Gott! war das Einzige was Harry denken konnte.

Harry gab einen leisen enttäuschten Laut von sich, als Snape wieder zurück zum Tisch ging. Er brachte es nicht fertig ihm in die Augen zu schauen, aus Angst etwas zu tun, was er später bereuen würde, weil es ihm das Herz gebrochen hätte.

Harry wusste genau von der letzten Siegesfeier, dass er nicht sehr viel Alkohol vertrug und schon ein Glas Hochprozentiger reichen würde, um seine Hemmungen abzulegen.

Da Harry immer noch auf seine Fußspitzen schaute, erschrak er heftig, als Snape plötzlich vor ihm kniete und seinen Kopf mit einer Hand anhob.

Er sah in zwei schwarz funkelnde Sterne. Harry errötete, sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass er dachte Snape müsste es hören können. Doch dieser lächelte ihn nur freundlich an und fragte „Willst du das wirklich, Harry?"

Harry nickte und errötete noch mehr.

„Ich hab dir die Entscheidung gelassen, wenn ich erstmal angefangen habe, werde ich nicht aufhören können."

Bei den Worten kam er Harrys Gesicht immer näher, kurz vor seinen Lippen hielt er, er wollte sehen was Harry machen würde, es war die letzte Chance abzuhauen.

Doch auf diese Idee kam Harry gar nicht, er dachte nur während der ganzen Zeit in der Snapes Lippen sich seinen näherten, er wird mich gleich küssen, er wird mich gleich küssen.

Doch als Snape stoppte, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, er schlang seine Hände um dessen Nacken und zog ihn nun endlich zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und gleichzeitig zuckten Blitze durch Harrys Körper ausgehend von diesen warmen und weichen Lippen.

Eine Zeit lang bewegten sie sich nicht, genossen nur das Gefühl, der Lippen aufeinander. Diesmal war es Snape, der die Initiative ergriff und seine Lippen öffnete, mit seiner Zunge fuhr er Harrys Unterlippe nach und knabberte leicht daran.

Harry musste aufstöhnen, wobei er den Mund leicht öffnete und Snape dadurch, die Mundhöhle des Jüngeren erforschen konnte. Harry schmeckte wie Vanille und Minze fand Snape und da war auch noch ein leichter Nachgeschmack von dem Martini. Es berauschte ihn völlig.

Harry erregte dieser Kuss so dermaßen, sein ganzes Blut konzentrierte sich momentan auf eine einzige Stelle in seiner Körpermitte.

Er drängte Snapes Zunge zurück und stieß nun selber in das warme Reich vor. Er konnte nicht sagen wonach Snape schmeckte, er wusste nur es war das wundervollste was er jemals probiert hatte.

Es war für Harry der mehr oder weniger schönste Kuss, auf Erden. Das mit Cho im fünften Jahr hatte ihn abgeschreckt, so dass er bis zu dieser Zeit niemanden mehr geküsst hatte.

Sie lösten sich kurz voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen, beide erkannten nur unendliche Liebe darin und so verschmolzen sie in einen weiteren Kuss. Harrys Arme umschlangen immer noch Snapes Nacken, der hatte seine Arme um seine Hüfte gelegt und zog ihn näher zu sich, streichelte an den Seiten unter seinem Hemd auf und ab.

Auch Harry ließ seine Hände wandern, Snapes Rücken entlang.

„Halt dich fest."wisperte der Ältere in Harrys Ohr und hob ihn an, er trug ihn durch die Tür in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich mit ihm auf sein Bett sinken.

Sie küssten sich immer leidenschaftlicher, zogen sich immer weiter aus bis sie nackt aufeinander lagen und sich mit Händen und Zunge gegenseitig verwöhnten.

Harry wachte auf, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen. Es brauchte einige Minuten bis er seine Orientierung und die Erinnerung an den letzten Abend wieder fand.

Er spürte wie Snape seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihn gelegt hatte. Er selber hatte sich währenddessen ganz nah an seinen Geliebten gekuschelt. Harry schloss die Augen wieder und roch an den seidenen schwarzen Haaren.

Sein Kopf ruhte in Snapes Halsbeuge, da Harry nicht mehr schlafen konnte leckte er erst vorsichtig an dem Hals, saugte leicht daran und biss danach zärtlich zu, leckte über die kleine Bissstelle und saugte wieder daran. Man konnte einen Fleck erkennen der später sicherlich lila angelaufen sein würde.

„Na fertig?"fragte Harry diese tiefe samtene Stimme.

Harry erschrak etwas, aber meinte nur keck „Du gehörst mir allein!"

„Und das da gehört nur mir. Ach und das natürlich auch, und das auch."sprach Snape während er mit der rechten Hand Harrys Glied massierte, mit der linken seinen Po und ihm dazu noch einen Kuss gab.

Harry stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, da sein Lehrer gerade mit einem Finger in ihm eingedrungen war.

Verschwitzt lagen sie nebeneinander. Arm in Arm und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen.

„Ich hab mich unendlich in dich verliebt, weißt du das?"fragte Harry noch immer außer Atem.

„Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner Löwe! Und komm ja nie wieder auf die Idee dieser Ravenclaw Schlampe nachzusteigen!"

„Versprochen!"

End

By: the-memory-remains


End file.
